I love you too Wise Girl
by tophgirl512
Summary: "Please, Percy," She said in my ear, "I need you." My resolve crumbled right then and there. She kissed me and I was a goner.


This is some time after the fifth book. Could be placed after the son of Neptune… idk XD It could explain how Annabeth got hurt though lol first story... read and review please (: (Oh and rated mature for a reason people!)

I don't own Percy Jackson It has and always will belong to the amazing Risk Riordan (:

* * *

><p>Our kiss was tentative at first but soon Annabeth was running her finger through my hair and pressing her body against mine. I wanted to pull her closer but I was afraid I would hurt her. She had just gotten stitched up from being clawed across her stomach.<p>

Her hands ran across my chest and grabbed onto the bottom of my shirt. I jumped back and grabbed her hands, "No Annabeth." She actually looked hurt which made me feel bad. She chewed on her lip, "Why not Percy?"

"Because you're hurt," I said slowly. "I can't risk you getting hurt anymore." She just sighed and leaned against me. "Come on seaweed brain I know you won't hurt me." I smiled, "You're right I won't which is why we're not going to do anything."

She glared at me, then pouted and stared at me. I looked down at her lips are the ADHD part of my brain couldn't help but notice how perfect her lips were. She grabbed onto my belt and kissed me. It took me a lot longer than it should have to realize what she was doing.

I grabbed her hands just as she was about to unzip my pants. "Annabeth stop it," I said. My bed was behind her and she laid her back on it then pulled my over her. "Please, Percy," She said in my ear, "I need you."

My resolve crumbled right then and there. She kissed me and I was a goner. I slowly picked her up, careful not to cause her any harm. I crawled up the bed and lay her head on the pillows not once breaking the kiss.

Annabeth tugged on my shirt and I broke the kiss to pull it over my head. The orange t-shirt fell to the ground as Annabeth's hands roamed over my chest. Her touch brought shivers all over my body and I had to grab her hands to stop her.

I leaned down to kiss her as I slowly pulled her shirt up. I made sure I didn't touch any of her wounds as I pulled it up, getting the shirt over her head was a little harder though. Having her hands over her head made her wince and bite her lips.

I kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry." She shook her head and kissed me, "I'm fine seaweed brain." She said, "Now take your pants off." I smirked at her bluntness and kiss her cheek before standing up. She tilted her head and watched me as I, first took off my shoes.

Then I slipped out of my jeans. My cheeks flushed as I held onto the top of my boxers. She lifted an eyebrow as she smirked at me. I glared at her, "What?" She smiled, "You're cute when you're worried." That just made my cheeks get redder.

"You don't have to be," She continued. "I want you to take them off." I slowly pulled them down and stepped out of them. I tossed my blue boxers next to my shirt. Annabeth was chewing on her lip and looking me up and down.

I suddenly felt very exposed and got back on top of Annabeth. She was smiling at me, "I should make you strip for me more." I glared at her, but I was trying not to smile, I was pretty sure she noticed. "Whatever wise girl, that was a special occasion, next time you're undressing me."

She smiled, "I can live with that." Then she kissed me again. I reached behind her and eventually unclasped her bra. I pulled it off of her then leaned down and took one of her nipples in my mouth. I was rewarded with I moan. Well if I wasn't rock hard before I definitely was then.

I kept sucking and playing with her nipple until it was hard then I did the same to her other. Annabeth had her hands in my hair and she was pulling me into her. She whimpered as I pulled away from her, but then she sighed and bit her lip as I kissed down her stomach. I made sure I barely touched her though. The cuts had stopped bleeding but she was still bandaged up.

I was determined to make her feel as good as possible, but I felt like I was going to either pass out or puke I was so nervous. I heart was hammering in my chest and I was starting to sweat my body felt like it was on fire and the butterflies in my stomach were acting accordingly. They flew around like they were on fire and trying to find a way out.

I took a deep breath as I undid Annabeth's jeans and slid them down her legs. I pulled off her shoes and socks before her pants. My hands were shaking so bad the laces gave me some trouble but I got it eventually.

Once her pants were off I ran my fingers along the top of her panties, they were black and lacey and I could help but think that it definitely wasn't what I expected to see her wearing. She wiggled under me and brought me back to reality. "Percy," She said softly. "Stop teasing me."

I slowly pulled down her underwear. My palms were sweaty and my hands were shaking, but I hoped it wasn't too noticeable. I ran my hands along her thighs until I reached her pussy. I ran my thumb over her folds and I felt her gasp.

I had the urge to look at her but I was afraid that if I knew she was watching me I would chicken out. I tentatively put one finger in and was rewarded with a moan so I put another finger in and Annabeth reached out for something to grab. I gave her my other hand.

I slowly bent down and licked her clit which made her moan and squeeze my hand. I took that as I good sign so I kept licking and sucking on her clit as I added another finger and started pumping faster. Soon Annabeth was wriggling under me and I was pretty sure she was going to break my hand.

"Wait, Percy. Stop." I looked up at her surprised. Her face was flushed and her eyes were slowly blinking open. "What?" I asked. "Why did you want me to stop?" She chewed on her lip then opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she spoke.

"Percy I want you to be inside of me when I come." She said in a rush. I thought I heard her wrong but her cheeks were red and she almost looked embarrassed. I smiled and kissed her, "Are you sure?" She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Would I have said it if I wasn't?"

"Annabeth it's going to hurt and I said before I didn't want to hurt you." She sighed and shook her head. "And I said I needed you. Well I do Percy I need you inside of me right now." Her breath tickled my cheek and I bit my lip. "Okay Annabeth."

I reached into the drawer by my bed and grabbed a condom. She raised an eyebrow at me, "Expecting this were you?" I laughed, "Better safe than sorry right?" I slipped the condom on and looked at her. "You ready?"

She grabbed my hand again, her fingers interlocking with mine, and then she nodded. I went in slowly at first which just made her squirm uncomfortably underneath me. I knew it wouldn't help prolonging it so I thrust into her once quickly.

She gasped and squeezed my hand tighter, but other than that didn't cry out. I kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her eyelids, her nose, and finally her lips. "Are you okay?" I asked slowly. She nodded and told me to keep going.

I groaned and squeezed her hand it wasn't long before I felt like I was going to explode. I wasn't going to cum yet though I had vowed to make Annabeth feel good and that's what I was going to do. I reached on hand between us and circled my thumb around her clit.

She moaned my name and it took everything in me now to come right then and there. Soon though she was moaning right along with me and her free hand was grabbing onto my back. I knew she would leave scratch mark but I really couldn't care less right now.

"Percy I'm gonna..." She moaned and I felt her clench around me. I came right along with her. Shortly after she was curled up in my arms and I was running my hands through her messy hair. Just when I thought she was asleep I heard her mumble, "I love you Percy." I smiled into her hair. "I love you too wise girl."


End file.
